


Queer, but are we really here?

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aro/Ace Character, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, Other, aro/ace alpha, gay omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: Dean is kinda tired of people thinking he and his best friend are mates, simply because of their dynamics. Just because he's an alpha and she's an omega doesn't mean he wants to date her-- or any other person, for that matter.





	Queer, but are we really here?

They know that everyone talks about them. It’s only natural-- with such a taboo as their friendship, it’s no surprise they’re the talk of the school. Yet nothing changes. 

 

_ “You two should date!”  _

 

_ “You cu _ a _ ddle all the time, that must mean you have feelings for each other!”  _

 

_ “Don’t even try to pull that ‘we’re just friends’ crap with me! C’mon, it’s just us right now, I promise I won’t tell~”  _

 

It’s annoying, hearing it time and time again. _ You should date. You like him, don’t you? She’s totally into you! What are you, a wimp? Just claim her already.  _ Neither let it get to them, though. They’ve been best friends since before they presented, why would they let something as stupid as their dynamic change their friendship? 

 

“It’s your turn to bring snacks tonight, I’m not getting paid until next Thursday.” Sarah says in passing in the halls-- he’s on his way back to his dorm, and she’s on her way to class. She turns around to walk backwards as she yells back at him, and he chuckles, stopping at the side of the hall, “I have some shit to tell you, so bring your listening ears! Oh-- and a sweater for the nest.” 

 

“Will do, now look ou--” Dean cringes when she runs into an omega boy he know for a fact Sarah has a crush on, and quickly turns and pretends he didn’t see. She’s already probably mortified enough without his laughing (though he lets a chuckle slip once his back is turned, shoulders shaking as he tries to contain himself). When he looks back up he remembers suddenly that he’s with a friend from his major courses and blushes a bit. “Sorry for the holdup, man. We’re going to play games, right?” 

 

“Right…” Jason nods in the direction of the cafeteria. “I’m gonna hop in and grab some pizza first, you wanna go with?” 

 

Dean almost sighs in relief when the other alpha doesn’t make some rude comment. 

 

“Yeah, sure.” 

 

He thinks that there won’t be any mention of Sarah, but of course he’s never so lucky. “So, I didn’t know you had a girlfriend.” 

 

“Oh, she’s not my girlfriend. We’re just pals.” 

 

“But you’re hanging out later. She wants you to bring something for her nest-- how are you not together?” Jason looks genuinely confused, and Dean sighs. It’s not unusual. 

 

“We’re just really close friends, we’ve known each other since we were kids. People can be childhood friends and not want to fuck, and people who try to force us to are just playing into dynamic stereotypes.” 

 

“But dude, you’re--” 

 

“Being stereotyped? Jason, my man, sometimes people just don’t want a mate.” 

 

Jason just shakes his head and brushes it off, diving into some conversation about fortnight or something. Dean half-heartedly tries to listen, but he’s really not that interested anymore. 

 

-

 

Sarah can tell that there’s something wrong. Dean had brought their favorite snacks, and a new sweater for her nest, and they’d put on Chopped just like they always do-- but he isn’t paying attention. Which is not fun for her when she’s giving extremely good commentary and all she’s getting in return is “uh huh” and “hmm.” With a sigh, she pauses the screen, and turns to Dean. 

 

“Something’s up.” 

 

“Is not.” Is the immediate response. Sarah gives him a knowing glare, a threat to tickle it out of him, and he sighs. “...Do you ever wish we were normal? Like-- how everyone else our age is?” 

 

“Normal is--” 

 

“A subjective, yes, Sarah, thank you. I mean-- do you ever wish we weren’t...queer?” He says the last part quietly, because the subject is still touchy with him. “I mean-- so many people tell us we’re wrong…” 

 

“Do you wish that sometimes?” Nina asks. She lifts Dean’s head so he can look up at her. “We can’t help it, you know. If we could, we wouldn’t make it harder for ourselves.” 

 

“B- But if you could--” 

 

“Nah.”    


“You wouldn’t?” Dean asks shyly. Sarah shakes her head. 

 

“I couldn’t see myself with an alpha, even if I didn’t like omegas the way I do. I’m too...independent, to want an alpha to take care of me. I can do that myself.” She lifts her hand to run it through Dean’s tangled locks. She asks the question, even though she’s positive she already knows the answer. “Do...You wish you were different?” 

 

Dean looks down at his hands. 

 

“I...Sometimes I feel like I should just man up, a- and claim an omega and get used to-- y’know…” He sighs. “But every time I think about sex, and having a relationship, my stomach gets tight and I feel sick.” 

 

“And that’s okay, I’m here for you.” 

 

“Once you find yourself a mate, I’m going to be alone. Then everyone will tell me ‘you missed out, man’ and shit like that. Why don’t they  _ get it? _ ” Dean can feel frustrated tears fall and he collapses against Sarah’s shoulder, hiding his face in her neck. “I want to be  _ normal _ !” 

 

Sarah wraps her arms around him carefully, rubbing his back. “I know, buddy...There’s always going to be people who don’t understand...who’ll think you’ll grow out of it...but I’m here. Okay? And I think you’re pretty cool, no matter what.” 

 

Of course, that doesn’t help to qualm any of Dean’s worries. But...as long as he has Sarah, he doesn’t really care what anyone else thinks. 

 


End file.
